The present invention relates to a metal profiled section intended in particular for making uprights supporting partitions.
Numerous types of metal profiled sections are known which, by various operations of metal fitting work and by an appropriate arrangement, make it possible to produce partitions adapted to constitute easily modulatable premises such as in particular offices.
A first drawback of the profiled sections of the prior state of the art is that, in order to make simple premises, one is obliged to resort to a large diversity of profiled sections of specific shapes, which obliges the user to have a large stock of all the necessary profiled sections, insofar as the lack of a model has the effect of stopping the whole of the production.
A second drawback is that the user, in order to ensure assembly of these profiled sections, is obliged to make veritable metal fitting operations such as milling work or bevel cutting. Under these conditions, it is understood that such operations of installation are long and complex and require the services of qualified staff. It is also understood that it is particularly difficult to ensure, in the factory, the prefabrication of the different elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,027 has proposed a profiled section of which the cross-section is formed by two parts in the form of a U, each intended to receive a partition element, of which the inner branches are joined in their upper part by a junction wall. Such a profiled section, apart from the fact that it does not allow an easy connection with other profiled sections from its junction element, due to the distance of these latter from the base of the profiled section, does not allow an easy association either, by reason of the positioning of this wall.